A River Flooding With Red (CONSTRUCTION)
by Lost Yard Kid
Summary: Left with a choice of a deal to become a Hunter or rot inside of a Penitentiary. Both choices, I would’ve even think of as my last leg of life. Oh well, here's to a new path or whatever people say about doing new things. UNDER MANAGEMENT
1. ARFWR1

A River Flooding With Red #1:

It was a dark and stormy night in the harsh times of the ghettos. Anyone currently outside scrummaging to get home or finding shelter as the rain gets worse. Everything looked at unease and whether or not things might end with a death... Men in black suits with red ties and weapons come out large black and smokey tinted SUVs stand around with umbrellas waiting for something. Rather someone.

"Alright, this is nearby Red Rivers Territory. Be cautious and don't let your guard down. Remember what happened last time, we came around here..."

"Do you think this is a set up?"

"It better not be but if it is... This time we are prepared to go down with a fight." The leader said as a blue sedan with full dark tinted windows came up to the men.

A lady wearing all blue and a large fur coat came out with the help of two large men in blue suits. Both of them holding umbrellas for the lady while one of them had a blue case. The leader of the black suits turned around and gestured to bring a case as well. The man nodded and then went back to their SUVs.

"Well, Hello there, Henchmen. I see you are all quite wonderfully handsome this fine evening."

"Skip the flattery and head to business. We need to make this quick and efficient. This is enemy territory after all."

"Oh, do tell." The lady hid her soft smirk behind her hand. The leader of the men rolled his eyes. "Open the case, darling."

"Yes, Mistress." One of the men near the lady opened up the case full of a white powdery substance. "This is 4.6 kilos worth of it. And freshly made, too." She winked at the leader who didn't bother to have a blush.

One of the leader's men opened up the case of Lien who he passed it to the leader and the two exchanged both cases. "There's 9,000Ⱡ in there. Exact. Alright, thank you for doing business we shall take our leave."

"Ours as well. I may need a little something once you end all your deals with our quality items. Call it a tax." The lady turned around before giggling into the car. She then grabbed a radio under the passenger's seat with a smile. "Thank you for waiting. I'm surprised they hadn't figure out yet. It's all yours now, Grizz. They're caught in the bear trap, heh."

Just a few blocks away, men waiting on their choppers saw that their president had raised his hammer and got onto his chopper. The others turned on their choppers and revved them up before heading out onto the slippery streets. Jeering and hollering as they charge into the after math of the deal.

The black suits all looked up and around to find where that noise is coming from. it was getting louder and louder with the sounds of motorcycles coming their way. Everyone rushed to get inside the SUVs and head out of the scene before things go wrong.

"We were setup! This is fucking bullshit!" The leader cried out as he grabbed the radio in the compartment between the chairs. "Hey! Would be great if you guys stop panicking and start- SHOOTING! SPEED UP!" He shouted before slamming the radio and looking out the window. The choppers turned on their bright lights on and off as they chase the SUVs.

Every man on their chopper had guns aimed at the two vehicles. The leader seemed to be happy and laughing, "This is what ya get when ya on our territory! Shoot em!"

Not even after a second, all of them started to fire are the men in black suits. Both cars were being pelted with bullet after bullet. One of the black suits had fallen off after being hit on the shoulder. Only ending up smashed under a chopper's wheels.

"That's one down! Keep em coming!"

Red, Blue, and White lights started to arrive soon. The biker's leader turned around to see a few of the VPD Cops chasing after them.

"Stop your vehicles and drop your weapons! Now!" Someone said over the innercom. Above all of them were was a helicopter with a light following the biker gang.

"There's cops right behind us!"

"Don't shoot them or else we get shot at! The Henchmen are already done for anyways! Split up and then hide for awhile! Everyone here should know the deal!"

Ever biker gave the leader a good look before nodded their heads and splitting off into groups. He turned around to see he was all by himself. Smiling, he gained more speed as cops were on his sides.

_"These cops are too dumb. They never been in these streets before! Ha! What a buncha lameos!"_

"Catch me if you can! You damned pigs!" He aimed his gun at the cops right behind him and shot one of their tires. Having a cop car go right into a parked car. He laughed before he nearly spun out. Letting out a sigh of relief until he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll be fuckin damned... You've got the mouse in the trap, huh?"

Having to be blockaded by other police with shotguns and pistols ready to fire.

"And if I stay here and shoot, Ya all will shoot..." He knew where to turn as he revved up. With a smirk on his face, he went through an alley way. Shots were made but no one was able to hit him. Once more, he is being chased by the VPD and SWAT. The helicopter behind him couldn't catch him at all after zooming through the alleyways.

Turning into a smaller street, he had three cop cars chasing him nearly catching up. He slowly increased his speed and taking out what seems to be a shotgun. Having it against his side, he turned around and aimed the weapon at the cops.

BANG!

A shot echoed, hitting nothing but the asphalt that made a car swurve nearly into another. He couldn't help but snicker a bit until he saw five more cop cars stop right in front of the intersection. Cursing under his breath when he skidded to a halt with the helicopter's light on him.

A door propped opened and a lady in a bun came out, in her hand was a gun not like the rest. He leaned forward when she slowly walked up to him. She raised up her hand and with a quick nod, everyone held their guns down. As if she commanded them to stand down when she'll deal with him.

"You just act like that man, huh?"

"Dunno, don't care. Say... Wanna have a red wine night? Maybe a little something-something?"

"Quite the funny remark, kid. But you are years too young for my kinda liking. Now then... Shall we do it the easy way or the hard way?"

Schwärze looked around with all the armed police forces and SWAT. He smirked as she waitied his answer. Only to bring his two arms up, hands both touching.

"Surprise, Surprise."

**XXXXXX**

"Schwärze von Wellen-Kämpf. Age Nineteen- Almost Twenty. Son of a famous huntress and infamous Vale Chapter President of the Red Rivers MC. Five crimes including Assault, Robbery, Attempted Murder, Vandalism, and Blackmailing. Though that last one was proved not guilty. So it really adds up to a total of four. You could end up with a total of fifty to life on hard time with this right?" Chieftain asked who threw Schwärze Record File on the table. He smiled and scratched his hand that was still cuff... But to the table.

"I've got nuthin to say. I don't care about my record... Anyways. Where to next?"

"You know what, kid? You had a life way ahead of you. I still see the good in you. Bright flame, slowly fading away from the cold heart. Only to see many fuck ups. Better paths than the great beyond of who knows what."

"And? I took a path that lead something better-"

"Didn't you have a loving mother? A mother that cared- A mother that wanted to see the greatness in-"

"She left me!" He slammed the table, nearly breaking the chain from the table. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, She left me for good. Talkin' about "oh you just look like him" and "Why can't you just be a normal boy" when it comes down to me! Or-or she'll just see the darker end and try to do stuff to me- Enough of that. Gimme my trial and send me to their way, chieftan." Schwärze sighed and stared at her until she crossed her arms.

"Though I do have one proposition that could save your life. And possibly your friends..." The Chieftain whispered when she crossed her hands on the table. Schwärze didn't like the sound of it. Not at all. Really. "Here's a deal..." She raised her arm and with two fingers, she gestured a person enter the room from behind the black window.

"You..."

The noise of a door opening and the Chieftain held out a different kind of file. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the insignia on the center. She opened up the file showing a small packet.

"Like I said not too long ago... There is still life ahead of you than just some cell. I bet there are things way ahead that you plan."

"And what kinda things? Most of them are just gone..."

"Why ask me? Maybe live in a farming village, study to become the best of the best in anything. You could find the love of your life, too. But this one... Takes a far more dark turn." She told him as she set a pen and the packet right in front of him. "I maybe some Chieftain but I gotta kid. And every time some shit happens when you're on the news. Things just run in my mind, hoping my kid wouldn't end up like you."

"And is that a bad thing? I hope so. If my offspring- If I ever have some... They better side with me. So your offspring can mess their lives, heh..." Schwärze looked at the pen and packet. "Hunters will always be on my number one list of people I hate. Next, Cops, Rich People, The Fang. Don't care bout some local saying "get off this planet, scum!" Shit, I'd be glad so I can haunt your dreams with my bear hands. Tch." His eyes turned from humor to a sadden darken eyes.

From the Chieftain's view, she saw a boy who had high hopes crush down in a matter of seconds. There was no way this boy will be able to enter such a prestigious hunting school. It was just another death sentence for him, with each word he wrote down. Seemed like time felt forever as she watched him. A soul leaving the body when he looked up and set the paper. All the confidence ruined by signing the deal with the devil. He placed down the pen and softly pushed the papers to the Chieftain. Nodding as she put in the papers in the file. He was left for minutes until an escort got a hold of him.

Let the river run red...


	2. ARFWR2

A River Flooding With Red #2:

Upon the club's building rested Schwärze with his legs dangling and body on the roof top. Watching the Shattered Moon leaving the night sky. Turning into a ray of purple, dark orange, and yellow. Right next to him in a medium sized bed was his furry friend, a Tosa Inu named Seite. Who then got up and licked his owner's face. Sighing, he got on his two feet and walked to the door where Seite went downstairs. Only to hear an echoing bark.

"Yea! I'll be there! Hold up! Sheesh, What a damn sassy dog."

One by one, he went down the metal stairs. Standing around a somewhat lit room. With many framed posters and pictures of everyone. Looking around at he did a round through the pictures, he heard a soft whine coming from Seite. Petting him, he sat on a stool nearby the small bar. Remembering where everyone would be, he held his hands together and tapped his head. Seite set his muzzle between Schwärze's arm and leg. Hearing the sniffles of his owner.

"I'll be alright. I just... I just failed em as a leader... I ain't fit ta be one... I wasn't supposed to get another chance... I am supposed to be dead. Death Sentence... But now. It's been a week and everything's here is almost sold. Luckily... I have enough money for the time I'll be gone."

Seite looked up at him with buggy eyes. He snickered and patted the Inu's body. "Of course, Ya coming with, Seite." He wrapped his around his friend when Seite started wiggle around as he tried to get out the bear hug. Schwärze stood up and sighed when he went to the bathroom.

Seeing himself with light red eyes and bed head. Turning on the water and using his two hands to wet his slick hair. He didn't bother doing anything today since he'll be staying somewhere else. Only to bring a few out some empty boxes. He took down the frames and set them nicely into the boxes. Really, it was just him in the Vale Chapter. Yet now... Once a MC ending leader now a sucker who's going to a Hunter Academy.

"Jeez... Who lemme get a mohawk?" He scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. Seeing himself in a group picture for an MC Meet Up. Throwing that one the box, the whole floor was now barren. Sorta clean and sanitary. He placed his arm on his hips. About to stack the two boxes when he heard a knock from the back door. Unsure who the person behind was, he slowly stepped quietly until the person made an exasperated sigh when he heard a knock that only he would know.

"I know you're in there, idiot. Come on out, it's me. I got the truck."

Schwärze opened the door and noticed a short lady with a triple colored hairstyle. Having a smile on her face as she walked in the room. He turned around to see no other than Roman Torchwick as the usual person he is.

"Come inside, Torchie."

"Don't ever call me that, kid. Came here for some stuff to tell you about."

The two headed to the empty main room where the shorter lady had been playing with the much more bigger Tosa Inu. Schwärze shook it off then passed Roman a small bottle of alcohol. "It's what's here. Take it or leave." He leaned against the bar counter waiting for a reply.

"Second to least favorite. Anyways... Until you do your duties as a Hunter. I want you to do a few things for me- No worries! You'll get paid with the client I am under for now. Neo really laid it on em, quite surprised that they said no for the first time..." He winked at the cub as he rolled his eyes.

Neo playfully frowned and then continued to play with Seite as the two dealt for business. "But there's something for you to do. Will take a day or so to do but kinda heard you need a lil'lil." Roman rubbed his thumb and middle finger. Schwärze rolled his eyes and gestured Roman to go on.

"I know you do all these kinda things but will you be security for a meeting I do have to attend?"

"Why would I when ya got Neo? I mean she's a literal silent killer." Schwärze looked down to see small arms nearly wrapped around him. Turning back, Neo was trying to hug him yet no avail. "You'll never get to do that. Is there something why she isn't covering your eyelashes?"

Neo put a hand over her smiling mouth as if she's giggling. But for Roman, he softly growled at the remark. "Neo... Will be searching for a prize, you could say- a private prize. Using her Semblance, she can go in and our in a flash." He said. Only to get a slap on the shoulder by Schwärze. "Yeah. I know that was terrible. Awfully terrible. Couldn't bear it. As for you, are going to just watch me and be the "bad cop" in this case. Threaten them with your size and guns. If this meeting goes down You'll get thirty five percent of the cut."

"Alright... When are we starting?"

"After you, finish getting set up in your new lovely house. Furnished and all. Gotta give you a new roomie, too." Roman patted Schwärze's arm as he walked back to the truck with two stools. He got confused when he told him that until he felt a small hand slowly ride down his bottom. Only to take a step forward, forgetting that Neo was still here.

"Let's go, you love birds. Time's ticking!"

"You heard em. Oi, Seite!" Walking back he called for his dog. Seeing that Seite came to him with his bed. "Come on, Sit in the back with her." All three of them got inside the truck as Roman waited. "You can go now, Torchie."

**XXXXXX**

"These are the last few things I needed to take away, anyways so thanks for the ride." Schwärze patted the truck, leaving as Roman left, too. "This place ain't exactly a lovely house. Not even new at all. But I guess... Enjoy your youth, kid! You gotta lot coming from her for the next few weeks!" He told the younger bear cub.

"That man is such a fool... Ain't that right, Neo?" He turned around to see her waiting at the front door of a one story house. Sorta beat up but not bad enough at all. She opened up the door and the two plus the other settled inside. Schwärze looked around, it's an average house. Small living room with a kitchen and a small four seated table. Seite placed down his bed nearby the couch and rested there.

"I imagined ya living in some place better if not some high fashioned house in the Upper Residential Distrct and not the Lower SWs." Schwärze untied his boots. He heard her heels softly tapping with a beat. "I'm probably sleeping on the couch aren't I?" He looked up at her when he saw a grin on her face.

With the sway of her hips as she walked into her room. It was like an invitation to enter her lair. He scoffed and ignored her. Taking off his leather jacket, wearing only a tank top and his jeans. He threw down his gloves near his boots. Realizing he could use a nice cold shower. Trying to find his boxes of clothes, he found them nearby the TV. Taking a pair of shorts and a tank top. He wasn't sure if he could fit the shower in her house. Due to his large size, he entered the bathroom. One by one, clothing apparel threw onto the floor as the shower is now colder than ever.

Silently accepting at the fact that, he's a few inches taller. Dealing with bending his knees a bit. Staring down at the drain, he watched the water flow down it.

_"I failed everyone... I'm not prepared for anything when I enter Beacon. Not in the slightest. Aura is above average and still need to learn more. Maybe I can find books with Tuskers. I gotta stay down for quite awhile until things calm... What will happen when I arrive at Beacon? It's not like everyone knows I'm a fuckin former Chapter President... All those times, were they all worth nothing?"_

After a quick use of the shampoo and conditioner, He went out of the shower to dry himself up. Putting on his shorts and tank top. He grabbed his dirty clothes as he walked to the living room where he placed the clothes in an empty box. Seeing that Seite fell fast asleep, he didn't care for today. It was still the morning time and he just wanted to read or rest. Perhaps both since these past few days had messed him up.

Until...

His stomch growled, echoing. Loud enough to have his furry friend wake up and make a soft "bark" then continued to sleep. Sighing, he got back from the couch and shuffled his way to the fridge. Finding decent food to cook for brunch. He checked the freezer to find it halfway full of a certain tri-colored ice cream.

"Really, Neo? Might as well cook some eggs or buy groceries, I guess- Shit!"

As soon as he closed the door, he noticed a flash of a pale person behind the fridge. Holding his chest when he saw the smirk on the little lady's face. He couldn't help but have a sigh of relief. Waving her off when he went back to the living room. He took off his shorts and stopped as he heard the clicks of a Scroll camera. He put on a pair on jeans and grabbed a shirt, tucking it in his jeans.

"I'll be back, Neo. Gunna get some groceries for the week or something. Kinda bothered that I forgot to eat anything these past two days."

Neo looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and even a look of slight worry. He waved her off when he saw Seite's head pop up. Putting the bottom of his jeans inside his boots and placed his gloves on his hands. He was for sure paying some others a visit.

"Seite is kinda an anxious one so you being here will help since he's cool with ya. Unlike Roman who nearly got biten... But before I leave, I'm gunna make a list." Schwärze sat back down and opened up his Scroll. "Let's see... Fruits, Carrots, Lettuce, Potato, Onion, Garlic, Tomato, Milk, and not forgetting Cereal. Of course, his favorite foods as well. Alright. I'll be back in two hours or so. I gotta check with some dudes."

Neo nodded and waved goodbye as she sat near Seite who rested his head on her lap. Closing the door, Instead of having to ride his chopper. He entered a car on the driveway. Getting a notification on his Scroll right before he was about to turn the engine on. Sighing as to see who and what is was.

"To, Schwärze von Wellen-Kämpf... I, Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, will like to have a word with you. As you'll be by yourself when the time comes. You are already in the progession of who is able to enter Beacon Academy this year. But... For your safety and as well as everyone's safety. We must talk for the behavior and discipline on each failure to succeed in your status beforehand. Whether it'll be just a minor talk to a large fight that could end serious. I know how hard you must endure since I've heard that you are quite one to dislike this line of duty due to past relationships. Either you'd be sent to the Vale Maximum Penitentary or even the Death Sentence, itself. From, Headmaster Ozpin. And P.S. I was not to tell you about the Death Sentence. I see more in you than just a criminal on the loose. So please, do your best not to harm others." Tapping his finger on the wheel as he turned the key to start the engine. _"Seems like I should call up Tukson with some help of things."_

He left the house and drove off into the streets where he opened up his Scroll to call Tukson. Humming to the beat of his music until a video chat pulled up. Oi, Oi, Tuskers! How's it goin, my fake uncle?" He heard a sigh, knowing that Tukson is rolling his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, Grizz. What do you want now? A book on Aura, Grimm?"

"I was wondering if you could get me some groceries and before you say anything, I know. I know. You have a book store to watch over. But just this one time, please. I even got down a lists of things." Schwärze heard the mutters over the Scroll. Knowing that he got him cornered, he had a smile on his face. "Alright. I'll do this but I'm not paying for gas and you'll pay me, right? Why would I ask you that... You always pay quickly. Mr. Former Biker Chief or Whatever."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be in the alley in about ten minutes or so. When I get there, I'm gunna text you the full list. Former Fang Member, Now book daddy." Schwärze softly chuckled and Tukson hung up the call, He set his phone inside his jeans and drove in silence. Unsure how Neo's car works or rather was it even her car? Scratching his head, He didn't think that the house was hers... Oh well, Shelter was shelter.

Reaching the bookstore, he noticed a tall bulky figure cleaning up the dirt and leaves that fall from the trees around. He stopped once noticed a car entering the alley way. Following and setting his broom inside the store, the door opened and Tukson waved his burly arm.

"Hey, Tukson. I just sent you the grocery list. I'm gunna buy some books for now, I guess. Mr. Has Every Book Under The Sun."

"I'm going to think of a new slogan for this. I've got someone in the store right now. So please don't just barge in and enter from that door. Do watch over or close it right after the person leaves.

"Sounds cool to me." Schwärze said as he passed the keys to Tukson. "This ain't my car. Don't wreck it or get it towed, ya hear?"

"Of course, You don't even have the license to drive a car anyways. Now go back inside..." Tukson said before entering Neo's car. He started it up and pressed the button to bring down the window. "Anything else, You want me to do?" Schwärze tapped the roof of the car and gave Tukon a thumbs up. He nodded and left the alley way.

As for Schwärze, he went inside the bookstore taking a apron that had a bunch of books on it. He came out from the worker's door. Noticing the girl who was just checking out the books. _"Indeed a Faunas behind that obvious ribbon... I could never." _He sighed when he placed a box on the counter and sorted them out.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Where we do buy, trade, and sell all kinds of books from around the world." Schwärze couldn't help but twist the store's tag line because he thought it seemed a bit unoriginal. The girl replied with a stare quite confused, scratching her head when she walked up to the counter.

"Got everything you need over there?" Turning the book sideways and with the help of the scanner, his "job" was to watch over the store since Tukson had showed him the ways. "Through and Through, eh? I prefer Danny Coop's work but Anna Treach has some good reads, I guess. Bag or no bag?"

"No bag, please."

"So they finally speak up, eh? That'll be 12Ⱡ, please." Schwärze pulled the receipt and set it between the book cover. He gave back the book, shaking his head then scratching his ears as if she needed something to know.

"Why would I get help from a criminal?"

"Whoa there, me? A criminal? Just because I have tattoos and I'm a Faunas? Quite the remark there, kitty cat."

"You're a very well known criminal around all of Vale. I've even heard villagers outside had noticed your deeds." The girl placed a hand on her hips when Schwärze put out some books that were inside the box. "The only villages I ever been to where ones I've helped with farming and construction. Other than that... Might be false news. Oh well, here's your lousy book." He said, slowly putting the books all in order

"Might I say the first read ain't a great one, huh?" He shook his head when he took out a small hardcover "diary" of Notes on Aura that he made. She didn't care to say a few more words, instead... She walked away a bit annoyed. Maybe just more than "a bit."

"Aura, Page Twenty Five... Where had I left off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Ugh... Not sure what to say. Feel like this is sort of outta place. Haven't been writing in so long, rather just bits and bits. Took months to finally have the guts to finish it. Out of place coversations? Actions? Everything? I dunno but my writing skills are a tad bit terrible but let's try again. See ya in a few weeks or so. Maybe months once more when I have the motion to write and not be burnt out after a sufferable day of work! Let's get to it!


	3. ARFWR3

A River Flowing With Red #3:

"Now for the last time... Is this a good one before I fucking give up?" Schwärze looked at himself in the dresser mirror. Roman and Neo stared in "awe" of Schwärze's choice of colors despite this mission being a security guard for Roman. Dark Blue Blazer with a Grey Polo, Black Tie- Red Flames and a White Outline. Black Dress Pants, and Red Dress Shoes. Growling, he wanted to tear this whole dress up game to shreds. Though being held back by a smirking Neo and Junior, He really wanted to destroy Roman's brains to bits as of right now. And it's not even close to the start of the mission.

"I'll end you if you make jokes during this whole damn mission!" The two of them let go of Schwärze who didn't have the patience or time of Roman's fun doings. "Just give me... A damn regular suit and not some shit like this, Roman."

"Alright, Alright. Play times over, Bring him his actual suit." Roman gestured to one of Junior's men who went back out the room. "We had time to mess a bit so I wanted to do a little something something because you're always on the edge."

"As if. What's the plan so far? We go in, talk, she steals whatever is needed, if things go bad, fight, and hopes of survival?" Schwärze asked while he took off his blazer. Only to have Junior's men come back with a suit similar to Roman's suit except it was just the opposite of his. More red in this case.

"Perfect, now I just need some stupid bowler hat and a sparky attitude that nobody likes. Gimme the suit and lemme change. Then, we'll head out." Schwärze smiled then turned back to the dressing room. The Henchman quickly grabbed what was on the floor and rushed out since he was there just because of Junior. Schwärze then popped back from the dressing room only wearing slacks and a unbuttoned shirt. "Why are _you _even here, Hei? Don't you have some evil plan to kill me off or something?" He asked while butting his shirt. Going back in the dressing room before letting Junior answer.

"Well, this is my Club and seeing that this was something to look for. I decided to drop in. But after all, you still owe me some Lien and it's just a remind-"

"I ain't payin back. What's mine is mine and you of all people should never forget." Schwärze came back out of the dressing room, fixing up his holsters on the side.

Roman whistled when he leaned against the wall. "Boy's gotta look, huh? You should wear suits more. Fit the look, kid." He smirked when Schwärze waved him off. "Yeah, Yeah. Last time I'll ever wear a suit. Not even inna casket, too." He joked as he crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Alright, come on. Let's head into the office, But stay out of it, Junior. Time's ticking, everyone!"

All five of them headed out the room, everyone followed Junior to a black door with a large golden plaque which had unusual characters on it. He nodded at his men that were guarding the door. One of the Henchmen opened the door until everyone entered. Junior knocked on the door frame and then left closing the door behind.

"Now then shall we get to the whole Plan A-Plan B going?" Roman said as he placed his Scroll on the large desk. Showing what seems to be a holographic screen of some building map and added notes. "You see here, Grizz. As soon as we enter the building, we'll be most likely to be greeted by my client. Neo will stay behind around the point here. Understand?" The two others nodded. "She'll talk a whole lot like the giddy gal she is, then we start talking business once we enter her office. And when the doors close. Neo breaks down the security cameras after she makes the guard go to sleep. Heading to another office where there'll be certain Dust Files to send to my boss. After that if things go well, we leave all happy. If it doesn't go well and we'll have to fight. Try escape and hope for the best!"

"Will I be getting paid as well? I know I'm doing a job but..." Schwärze gestured to continue on. "Of course! Of course! When everything goes right and my boss gives me the stuff, then I'll give you your percent! Listen, I maybe an evil criminal who steals from whoever but I'm not a person who'd leave a helper empty handed!"

"Alright... But first things first. Why do you have a client and what kind of client is she?"

"Glad you answered that. Ms. Clementine. A lady who knows her ways around anything that deals with Dust which place sells Dust and where Dust Import-Exports are laid out. We just need a little info and a small deal to go through."

"Seems fit enough. I'll stay as quiet as possible and make sure if anything goes down. I'm willing to hurt." Schwärze got up and fixed his tie. He couldn't but help to see his reflection on the window, Junior had when he looks over the floor. Neo and Roman smirked when they say him check it. "Shall we get going? It's best to go a little bit early. She does love a person who's early."

The two others nodded, Roman walked out. Neo and Schwärze following him to the back of the club. Night seemed a bit young so there was still a line around The Club. Unlike Roman and Neo, Schwärze had a hard time hearing what everyone had to say because his ears are quite super sensitive to this type of music... and that he can't stand it.

All three of them headed out and into an alleyway where they entered a van with a bunch of technology... and a fridge for some reason. "We'll be borrowing this from a special group of people. Added some things like that fridge and a better battery in the engine. Stuff like that." Schwärze went inside the van and buckled up in a chair right next to Neo. "As simple as those plans were, I need this small meeting to be simple, quick, and well done. One little mistake and we could all- or rather us two end in fifty gallon drums full of cement."

"Wow, never knew, I'd die from such a terrible death. Hope I don't make any mistakes." Schwärze said after opening up the mini fridge. Getting a can of Cola. "Also, I'll have you wear this colonge, trilby, and glasses. Sort of protects your identity since you're like some renowned MC Boss." Roman told him as Neo gave the things to him. "Another thing. You'll be using these." Roman threw him a pair of axes. "These! I borrowed from the Henchmen and asked to customize it a litte to suit. If you use own weapons then we're in big trouble."

"Why's that?"

"Because! I said so and everyone in the criminal circle knows a bear that bears two hammers the size of bear paws."

"Jeez, spare the bear puns. Can't bear it, tch." Schwärze rolled his eyes and turned to Neo. Who had a hand over her mouth as she was laughing at him. In this case, only mentally.

"Seriously, what could go wrong?"

**XXXXXX**

"Where did we go wrong, huh?!"

"I don't know, man?! We have to get the fuck outta here or we're dead meat!" Schwärze blindly aimed a few shots. He was quickly running out of ammo that he took from a dead guard. Roman bent down and slid a Dust Crystal. Schwärze aimed at the Crystal which erupted into an explosion causing fire around the surrounding area. "I guess so, Let's go, Roman!" He pushed him as he ran away. The fire was spreading at a fast rate, He could hear the sirens of police cars coming their way.

Roman couldn't help but laugh with danger at every angle as they ran into any sort of enemy they found. Schwärze ran ahead. Tackling two of Clementine's men to the ground where he had smashed their faces together. He then jumped up when there were bullets coming towards them. Growling he was now behind Roman who didn't look back at all.

"God damn it and this mess of yours!"

"Me?! You just had to do what I told you not to do when we came by and now look!"

"Fucker! I shouldn't agreed to this job of yours! Neo could've done this without our help! Where the hell is she now anyways?!"

"She has the documents and has made her escape-"

"She left with out us?! I know she'll get in this mess but really?!" Schwärze grabbed Roman and he went back first into a window. Falling down onto some bushes. They quickly got back to their feet and started to run while jumping the wall and landing into an alley way.

"This all your damn fault and you know it. How did this happen?!"

"Like I said I don't know! You're lucky enough that your alive and running, Bear boy!" Roman cried out before two VPD squad cars blocked an entry way. Causing Schwärze to trip and find another way out.

"If I am sent back to the bars, when I escape I am coming back to hunt you down! Ah, shit!" Schwärze and Roman turned around. Aiming their guns at the police who fired back at them. It was a shoot out when suddenly, Schwärze ran out of ammo. He yelled out as he threw the gun and made ways ahead of Roman who launched a fire ball from his cane. Making a garbage dump right in front of some police exploded in their faces. After running away, the rest of the police squad had to take care of their members.

It was then that Neo found a safe area to get them back to the van. Speeding ahead in alleyways to make sure that they don't caught. Schwärze and Roman had been resting on the floor where Schwärze opened up the fridge to find nothing at all except a pack of unopened Grimm like fruit snacks and a bag of chips.

"I'll take these I guess..." He grabbed the bag of fruit snacks and opened it. Munching on them like his life needed it. "You really fucked us up back there you know that?"

"Me!? You're the one who kept on shooting back. Not too long after you fought her best guard to a damn pulp! It's your fault in the first place. Now look what happened, you got what you got and it's an ass beating!" Roman said when they sat on the seats. "Whatever! Neo did you get the documents we needed?"

Neo looked up at the pair from the rear view mirror. She nodded and pointed by Schwärze which the stuff was needed were stuck on top of the keyboard with the help of some clips. The two of them softly gasped as a thanks to Neo.

"Now then, we shall head back to Junior's Club and we split our differences. I don't care how much I get paid, I just want it no under than eight perfect of the cut." He told the two. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed before he lit a cigar. "Sure, kid. After what happened. Fine. Between the three of us, I'm glad you never asked why we need this. Call it a need of help from a criminal collab. It was nice doing business with you."

"Yeah right. I don't care about what is not to be told. I just want my cut and rest for the night. I can feel the pain on my ribs when the guard's plates knucks fuckin smashed me. Might be broken or bruised... Oh well." Schwärze then passed the documents to Roman who nodded. He took off the top of his suits, wearing only but a sweaty white tee.

"I've had enough of wearing suits so I'll thank Junior and you for that... Just take me to the Bunker and we'll settle there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I feel bad about writing this one. If there are parts that I need to be fixed I will gladly to take any critque even if it's just telling me to quit writing. Anyways, I'll be doing parts 3 and 4 since I have them done. But if he's in Beacon, he won't be with the main two Teams. Probably going to add in a few that are my other OC Teams. I can tell you the names. Teams WESA (Wisteria) and UMBA (Umbra)**


	4. ARFWR4

A River Flowing With Red #4:

It's been weeks since his mission posing as a bodyguard for Torchwick. Resting and laying low after nearly getting beaten to a pulp from on of his "clients" guards as well. He just needed to heal with his Aura and not do much. Only to stay at the "Bunker" as he prefers to say. Still frustrated that he didn't win his fight, he waits to get back up to spar or train more. But for now, It's the day he'll leave Neo's Bunker for good. Although, they are more than aquaintances but not yet friends or at least he considers them friends so to speak.

"I've gotten a little better. I just have to not sprain myself too much. It's been quite a journey... Despite this has been me just sitting my ass down in your Bunker." Schwärze pulled up his duffel bags and set them onto his chopper that was on the side of her Bunker. "Alright, Neo. I'm done freeloading off of you. Oi, Seite..." He knelt down to the Tosa's height. He happily barked and sat down, tail rapily wagging. "I know you've been waiting for this day basically. For a moment, you'll be riding with her until I come out the Beacon Garage." Walking back, he turned on his chopper and headed his way to Beacon- Well, the Beacon Bullhead Air Landings...

Looking around, he noticed a lot of places that were once was a hang out. Before and after the whole Red River MC life. _"Heh, That used to be the Memory Bar, above all of it was a bunny house. Never got into that but did hang around that area. It used to be Junior's territory until we took that til M-33rd Street. Though, we shared royalties as a part of it. They mostly had the place since it was theirs to begin with- Oh! Damn... The Outlet Shack. Famous small punk matinee, jeez. That's where I met my first gal and moshed to every band played that final time. Still has it's graffiti and stickers on the front. Time changed too quick." _Schwärze turned around to see "Neo" quite far. He raised his right arm and waved it forward.

Now entering what seemed to be the main streets, it had many Beacon-esqe festivites including flags around the street lights. Though everyone's eyes were glued to the lone chopper that had a former MC Chapter Boss riding along. With it's long angled exhaust pipes, all around knew such a one of a kind chopper since they've seen it on the news many times. Or even a rare chance to see him passby. Even as he was alone, he seemed like a threat to anyone. Revving to those who were on their Scrolls when the light was green, pulling up his bandanna around his neck under his goggles, and the talk around stopped when he passed by. A few cars behind, Neo could hear his ride echo. She looked at Seite with a smirk, he huffed and rested on the back seats with the AC on him.

Really, All he needed was just some Oldies blaring on his chopper and everything will be set. He could've done so if he didn't ride without thinking to do such a thing. He do loves some oldies tune on a monday morning like this.

_"I think he'll be there... Unlike the mass journos that'll be around those who're well known rich fucks. Heir of the Winchester Family, Weiss Schnee- Heiress of The SDC, Pyrrha Nikos... Mistral's Finest Warrior. Not to mention some others like the Viride "Heir" of that Militant Family and also the heiress, Delilah Monsel. Her family, famous for their faunas rights activision and supposed "mafia" background as well. Seems like this year is quite interesting. I even heard from Buster that a girl who's nearly five years younger than me got in. Recommended by Ozpin himself." _He entered the Beacon Garage and stopped at the second to last floor. Taking his bags and setting a cover. He looked out at the view of the whole kingdom. Until he heard a few barks coming from down in a alleyway. Where Neo and Seite had been waiting.

He rushed down the stairs and jumped over the concrete wall of the garage to get to them. Grinned as he was toppled by Seite who just was as excited as Schwärze who's heading to Beacon.

"Well, this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other. But do try to stop by when visitors are able to swing by." He told her and Neo rolled her eyes, smirking as she rested against her car. "Criminals stay together even if we're thousands of miles apart. So don't wait to text me." He couldn't help but say it like they were going to be in a long distance relationship. Though she didn't like it, earning a small punch from her.

"I do have to go now for real this time. Tell Torchwick, I'm able to do any kind of work with better pay or something!" Schwärze left the alley and headed out to the Landing Ports. "Come on, bud. We're gunna kick some ass, eh?"

**XXXXXX**

Upon entering the Landing Ports, he saw the mass of journalist who try to sneak a peak at anyone who was royality or had a name to themselves. Though he noticed a wallflower journalist who couldn't even step into their ways. Schwärze looked down at Seite who knew the person. The bear nodded and gestured to surprise the journalist who just watched like a green thing on a hill.

They slowly trotted over to the journalist when Seite tackled him and proceed to lick the person's face. Schwärze on the other hand, let out a loud laugh while pointing at the journalist asking for help. As onlookers went by, they themselves couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Alright, Seite. Get off the old geezer." Schwärze said, Seite heavily breathing from excitement walked to his owner's side. The journalist reached for the wall and got up. Clearing his face with a bandanna while muttering about something.

"You. What kinda person just let's their dog do that?!"

"Me. Idiot, why are you over there like the rest of em?"

"Because everyone here and their family is old news. Schnee Dust Corps' own Heiress becomes a Huntress- Pyrrha Nikos, Mistral's finest. Then we got you... Vale's refined motorcycle gang leader who's somehow not engulfed like the rest."

"As if, Buster. You know how those _vanilla _folks are with there more uppity favors... How's the Chief doing besides being all and such?"

"Oh, she's up my ass for not handling your shit a few weeks ago. Don't forget I'm a Bloodhound Faunas, I can smell your dirty leather jacket miles away."

"And I can hear your sloppy breath ten mines away."

"Still the same old, same old. Say, kid... You really gunna become a Huntsman? For real this time?"

"Like I have no choice other than to. I could sneak outta Vale, enjoy life on a small frontier town, get married, have kids. Next thing ya know- I'm found. I'm found by licensed Huntsmen who had their eyes on me the whole time."

"You're in for the worse, Grizz. I gotta hand it to ya. Be the best out there and for fucks sake! Get a new leather jacket!"

"Okay, Mr. Smelly. I got some stuff before I'll head over there."

Buster wore a confused look on his face, Schwärze on the other hand just shrug as he put his hands in the jacket. He leaned against the wall and took out a small package with his name on it.

"This is serious business right here. I could've done this any time but I had to rest up before the big day today. You know who to give it to. Tell them I can give a little donation and send them my regards." Schwärze patted Buster's shoulder who he looked up at the package. He whistled for Seite as he just sat until he was called.

Buster stated down at the package, feeling what seemed to be some Lien and a paper note. He didn't want to dwell in too much as he knew by how the items inside felt. Sighing, He placed the package inside a journal bag where he left the Landing Ports.

Schwärze on the other hand, walked to any Bullhead that deemed to be with less. Aiming at one from the far right, it didn't create much attention to him since a lot of the would be first years entered the ones in the center where all the attentiom would be. Upon settling on a small bench, there was little to none riders. A few unbothered to look at his way and enjoy the scenery as they headed to Beacon. Though, a couple others whispered or taken glances at him- more so at his furry friend that rested besides him.

There, he watched whatever was on screen. Smirking as he noticed Roman's mugshot on the news. Talking about how he is wanted for the supposed train of Dust Store Robberies. When in reality, it really is him who's robbing them.

_"Roman is quite busy so there's no way he'll be calling me at all. And I'm sure Neo's going along as well since she's always with him- Well... not all the time though."_

Schwärze stood up and leaned against the wall right besides Seite, Looking at what was outside. A view quite fine for the normal eye. Though for him, it just made him a bit dizzy. Could say, he's gotten a small case of motion sickness. Except, there was something wrong. A few feet across from him was a blond boy dry heaving into the trash can. He looked down at the Tosa and shrugged.

Taking out a small box full of pills meant for motion sickness, he headed towards the boy. Tapping the box on the boy's arm. "Here take this. Feel better..." He said as the sickish boy looked up at him as if he was a savior. Gladly pulling out a tablet, he swallowed it then drank water.

"I can't stand these fuckin Bullheads. Seeing you seems like you got it rough, huh?"

"Yeah... I forgot to bring some with me on the way here. Thank you, though. Uh..."

"Schwärze Kämpf, at your service."

"I'm uh... Hold on... Never mind. I'm Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Yeah, yeah lady killer. They sure do. So, Knight in Shining Armor, Born in a rich family like those other people? Or something along that?"

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"Almost everyone here is to flaunt except for Nikos, of course. Heiress of Schnee Dust Corps, Heir of the Winchester Family, Son of a famous Atlesian General, all kinds of higher class losers at it's finest."

"Sorry to ruing your weird talk right now but I'm just from a small town. Ansel. Not much goes on there but quite quaint if you ask me, though, heh..."

"Nice. Well, I'm from here. I got nothin to say but it's best for you to find out."

"What, huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really, Jaune. Just causin a lil trouble here in the kingdom." Schwärze whistled for Seite who got up and trotted to his owner. They watch as they slowly land on one of the Landing Pads where Beacon was a few steps til. "See ya soon, I guess. Keep the meds, too. Might need it some other time, Jaune."

The pair left the Bullhead with the rest, Others who knew of him walked around or behind. While some stared in question as to why he's even here. He carried on with the small fanfare music in the Landing Port Speakers all around. Hearing the voices of many and those who are also students of Beacon, welcoming the ones that came through.

"Mr. Kämpf? Are you Schwärze von Wellen-Kämpf?"

He looked to his left to see some of Beacon's Security Forces. Trained fighters that protect those around in the Academy. He pulled up his duffel bags and gave them a puzzled look. Others glanced when they passed by, whispering about him.

"Indeed, I am. Who are you people?"

"Well then, I'm the Captain of the Beacon Security Force, Captain Phoebe Nekerí. I am ordered here with three of my fellow members to be your tour guide for the first part. Also while watching in case of you are being a threat to others."

"Nice meetin ya, Captain. And why I be a threat to anyone really? Shouldn't be the other way around since I am quite the wanted criminal with a prize on my head?" He said walking up to her. "Eh. No one bothers with a criminal, let's get to it. Shall we?" He turned around and started to head somewhere.

"Go follow him, you morons!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Schwärze smiled when he heard footsteps being surrounded by him. He wanted to make a scene but how'd he do it? He should've thought of something, yet decided it was best to stay with just in case he got lost or worst, dead from others.

**XXXXXX**

After a long day of doting around with a tour from the Captain and having a group of Security surrounded by him. He was in need of a well rested night, still quite hurt from weeks before. Now bearing what seems to be just a hoodie that had a roughed up bear and gym shorts while wearing socks. People on the hand never got to see this side of him before. They'd just assume he was tough all around but they thought wrong when he has a dog on his side.

"Today was an interesting day... Explosions on the Outside Court, Getting a tour and nearly broke down that captain for asking too many questions. Other than that... I can see a few people I recognize around here. Most of anyone here is just a person, I guess. What do you think?" Schwärze looked down at his Tosa friend who tilted his head then huffed and went back to resting. Schärze got up, heading towards somewhere else. He whistled to call Seite which he caught up to him while looking back at everyone around him.

Everyone else stared at the duo but they turned their eyes away when the bear himself made eye contact. He had to make sure that no one touches his dog or himself. That would increase a dog related injury or death. Because Schwärze will know when the Tosa gets anxious around such a big crowd. As they rest outside on a balcony.

"It'll always gunna be like that, always. Rest here, Seite." He pointed down by his sleeping bag and Seite followed as told. Going in circles for finding the best spot until he plopped down. Slowly closing his eyes for slumber.

Schwärze felt his Scroll vibrate, sighing. He picked it up to see Professor Ozpin had sent a message. _"To Mr. Kämpf, as you know there is a policy that there shall be no dogs allowed unless it's meant to fight alongside. However, I will set that policy aside for now since I know your dog has an Aura. Though during Initiation, you will have to leave your dog in a safe place as having a dog is considered cheating in this case. If you do understand just message an agreement for both parties... hm, I can see that. I saw the captain getting in some sneaky rubs on Seite so I'll let him stay with her. I agree by the policy above, annnnddd send!" _He sent a message back and placed the Scroll where his bags were.

"I wonder what Ozpin has in mind for Initation... I'm not that fond of Grimm but I have fought a certain some. I just hope I can make it alive with Aura..."


End file.
